Xylon Class Carrier
Xilon Class Nul-Nul Carrier – Union Code XYLON – For much of their history, the Nul didn't have specialized ships to carry and transport their fighters, instead having between five and ten fighters in hangars on their larger cruisers and battleships. In post battle analysis of early Nul-Union battles where Union Carriers were involved, the effectiveness of having a specialized ship was considered and as a result, the Nul copied the idea of carriers from the Union. The first Nul Carriers appeared around 4900 and were basically just Nul Battle ships, stripped of everything and converted into Carriers able to transport and resupply 20-30 Nul FightersThese converted Nul Battle ships were known under the Union Code : ALFABER ( Ultish for : Kindergarten). Hopelessly outclassed even by the Fighter carrying capability of Union Battle Ships. The final Nul Nul Carrier design was the Xylon ClassXylon was the Union Code designation. The Nul simply called them Big Carriers. Xylon is a Saresii word for : Copy. After the Nul joined the ships were officially classified as Xylon Class.. *Length: 1010 meters *Width : 456 meters *Height : 233 meters *Acceleration: 340 km/sec *Trans Light : 12,000 SoL *Ranger: 4500 LY *Armament : 2 Large Froth Batteries, 12 small size DE Cannons (Not TL), 4 x Double Accelerators for Nul Grav Bombs *Shields: Single Layer Shimmer Field Type – 27,000 KW reflection/cm3 *Fighters: 10 x 10 Nul Nul Wings Nul Wings are 10 fighters to a Wing Commander. No smaller Unit division is known to the Nul- Ten Wings are a Shok (Regiment) – 100 FightersThe NOVO type fighter was introduced with the Xylon Class Carrier and replaced the previous NOLTE type Fighter and 40 spare fighters not assigned. The Nul created a good basic ship design, with a long deceleration deck for landing and side facing Carrier launch bays, but even this latest product of Nul Carrier design was technological far behind the Union Carriers and not as well designed as the Dai Than Carriers. The Nul Carriers basically took the Design of the Togar and improved on that. Carrier design and operation is unlike the creation of other ships a much more complicated and difficult endeavor. While the Xylon was as solid and dependable as any Nul product and any ship capable of bringing 100 Nul fighters onto the scene must be considered a terrible threat, it was technically obsolete the day it was put into service. After the Nul joined the Union *70,000 of their Carriers were retired and dismantled for recycling, *22,000 were moth balled. *20,000 were stripped of any military systems and sold as Surplus. *10,000 were refitted with Attikan Engines, Union shields and Translocator Cannons and given to the United Stars Marine Corps as Thor Gun Boat carriers, *40,000 were assigned to the Union Army to carry Army Gunships. *3,000 were assigned to the Expeditionary Marine Corps. *6,000 were received by Union Fleet Logistics as Fighter transports and *4,500 refitted for Long Range Convoy Escort roles (Fleet) *400 were assigned to Fighter Schools, *350 were refitted to become Buoy layers and service ships *4 became Academy ships, *2 were assigned to X Fleet *1 was made a Museum ship at the Union Fleet Museum. ---- Notes: Category:Spacecraft Class